


everlasting cold

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [27]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The first snowfall of the year never bodes well for Diana's sleep.





	everlasting cold

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-Seven of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “ice”

Diana woke with a shout stuck in her throat. Her hand immediately shot to the other side of the bed - empty, as always - and she squeezed her eyes shut against the darkness. It did nothing to erase the nightmare images from her mind.

Winter was always the worst, especially right after the first snowfall. Her mind inevitably took her back to those magical moment where happiness had been as tangible as the gentle snowflakes, as tangible as Steve Trevor right in front of her, teaching her how to dance.

The memory was one she treasured greatly but so often it was twisted into something else while she slept.

(Snowflakes turned to licks of flame and their moment of peace turned to the horrors of war.)

(She watched him dance in the snow and then die in the flames.)

Diana shivered and pulled the blankets up to her throat, even though she knew that the extra layers would do nothing to thaw the icy void in the middle of her chest.


End file.
